In Your Arms I'll Stay
by MCDeez
Summary: This is a small series of drabbles of my OC Ayana and Javik during the Prothean-Reaper war. They are in no specific order.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a small series of drabbles of my OC Ayana who exists during the Prothean-Reaper war.  
By headcannon she is Javik's bondmate and partially the reason why he is such a grump when he wakes up.**

* * *

During the flashbacks on Eden Prime where Javik is told that the refugees haven't made it to the bunker yet, he internally screams. Ayana, his love... his bond mate volunteered her squad to retrieve them and lead them to safety. Now he would have to rebuild the empire in a new cycle without her warming smile, her comforting touch. She was his motivation forward, to keep fighting but now he stood in a world far different from the one he knew. The space beside him empty and only in his memories will she live on.

* * *

She had been positioned on the opposite side of the bunker from him for a week, when she returned to their quarters he wasn't there. She had known he was alive or she would have been told , so she waited for him. It was several more days until she saw sight of him. His eyes were weary and he avoided hers.

"Look at me, my love. You needn't talk, just let me know you are still in there." She caressed the side of his face and slowly touched his forehead with her own, pressing against it. He only closed his eyes and returned the gesture, kissing her lightly before taking her in his arms and holding her tightly.

* * *

The sun was bright and Javik could not help but squint to see the figure that was slowly walking in his direction. He shook his head not sure if he were dreaming or not, the figure coming into focus. He watched her, how she walked with all the grace of a queen yet had the strength and vigil of a soldier. She was talking to another soldier, he supposed it was one under her own command seeing as he didn't know who they were. He continued staring until she looked directly at him, all four of her eyes connecting with his. Eyes moving to her lips, he saw them curl into a toothy smile, one that he could not help but mimic. Then he heard it, her laugh, oh her laugh. He thought now that he was not dreaming but dead, for how could such a beautiful thing exist in the nightmare that was his life.

Before he could tell what was happening, she was there standing right in front of him. Taken aback by the sudden closure of space he stepped away slightly and turned his head away.

"People might think that we are joined the way you were looking at me." He could audibly hear her smirk and it made his face flush. Dead or dreaming, he wanted to be in a conversation with anyone else but her. "So now you're all shy on me?" She reached out and shoved him arm gently, enough to send a jolt through him and make him jump. It was then he realised he was neither dead nor dreaming.

"To think I thought you were kind of cute too." Were her last words before she let out a small laugh and walked off to join her squad.

* * *

"Javik... I..." Her words came short as she coughed blood.

"Do not speak, save your breath." He laid a reassuring hand on her cheek and brushed his thumb along her cheek bone. "You will make it through this." His voice was laced with disbelief but she couldn't tell the difference, not in her condition. She only stared up at him with half lidded eyes, the only sound was the vehicle they were in as it hit bumps along the ground.

"I'm... not-" He placed a finger to her mouth and brought his forehead to touch hers.

"I know, you don't need to say it." His voice came as a whisper to her as he planted a kiss on her cheek just as she fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is NSFW so if you don't like that kind of thing, I suggest not reading it**

* * *

Ayana stirred in his arms and pressed the underside of his jaw affectionately with her forehead. He tightened his hold on her and pressed back.

"It will always be like this." Ayana said with a soft whisper and Javik let out a questioning hum. "Us." She simply said placing a hand to his chest. "I will always be by your side. No matter what." Wrapping her arms around his neck she gently planted kiss a bellow his right set of eyes. "Don't ever doubt that."

He nodded, "Never." Retuning the kiss while pressing her closer to him and slowly towards the ground. Breaking the kiss he moved to her jaw line an continued there, ushering a hitched breath out of her. Slowly he moved down her neck continuing to lavish her with kisses that her a mix of tongue and teeth, all the while being careful as to not be too harsh on the soft flesh grooves of her neck.

"Off" She hissed, tugging at his lower armour. Obliging he removed the armour followed by the body suit underneath it. Planting a kiss on her neck he smiled tugging at her own armour to be removed.

"This works both ways." He chuckled out sending a shiver down to her core.

Letting out a hum as she stroked the back of his head. "It would be too difficult with you distracting me like this, perhaps you could help."

He slowly removed her armour and placed it to the side carefully as if it were very delicate. Moving in between her legs he reached for her waist to find the seam where her body suit would separate. He pulled the bottom half back slightly to reveal a patch of her skitch. He stared a moment before leaning forward to lavish the area with kisses as he continued to pull the rest off, moving his attention lower and lower.

Her breath caught as his mouth left her skin and the cold air hit it. All her eyes focused on him as he moved, positioning himself above her form. She reached her arms up and around his neck before pulling him down to her, kissing him longingly. Javik broke the kiss with a groan and a slight thrust of his hips. Ayana only smiled at him.

"You are testing my patience." He buried his face in her neck and nipped on her collar bone, again thrusting his hips as his patience dwindled.

Ayana slid one of his hands to her hip and loosely wrapped her legs around his waist, purring at him to continue. He brought his head up and kissed her as he slowly entered her. Her hands moving to grip the back of his head and shoulder tightly as he pressed on. He broke the kiss allowing for a moan to escape her mouth as he set a slow, agonising pace before returning to her neck.

"I suppose... this is... payback for... ahh, Javik!" He quickened the pace and all attempts she made to finish her sentence were only 'ahs' and 'ohs'. Kissing her neck harder he gripped at whatever little piece of exposed skin her could. He wanted more of her, all of her.

Slowing down to a complete stop he removed the rest of their clothing before pressing her to him with a moan and a thrust of his hips. She was nearing her limit as he tried desperately to reach his own. He had reduced Ayana to a moaning, panting mess that was begging for release and within moments they had both found it.

Waiting a moment before removing himself from her, he collapsed next her. Both of their worlds were spinning. They would be doomed if enemy forces were to show up now, their bodies too taxed from their coupling. Deciding it would be best to dress themselves, they got dressed best they could before laying again in each other's arms and staring at the stars above them.

Sleep was quickly catching up with Ayana, head on her mate's chest, she slowly sunk into her dreams listening to his heart beating.

"_Sweet dreams Ayana, my love."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tammy is an Oravores OC of mine, this chapter is just introducing her so it's right at the start  
of any romance.  
Yes, she is a massive cock-block.  
You can find concept art of her here : princess-desbutt. tumbl r ****.**com / post / 35551414710

* * *

Javik stared on in bewilderment at the event that unfolded before his eyes.

"Are you ok, Javik?" Ayana asked from her seat across from him.

"Oravores..." The word rolled off his tongue as if he were saying it for the first time. He stared at the woman sitting next her, narrowing his eyes and she stared back.

"So what was his name again?" She gestured towards him. "Emperor ass-butt?" She let out a snicker and looked toward him, cocking her head to the side.

"That's not funny, Tammy." Ayana turned away from her and looked over towards Javik. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh, her attempts to hide it too feeble. The look on his face was hilarious.

"You laughed, nothing is wrong now!" Tammy grinned sitting up out of her chair leaning over towards Ayana. "So, introduce me to your oh so handsome husband." Her grin turned into a smirk as she turned her head to look at Javik who was now uncomfortable shifting around in his seat.

"He's not my-"

"Sorry, bond mate. That's what you guys call it right?" Ayana stared at her then at Javik who was now up and out of his seat walking away. "What's up his ass? You not giving him enough or what?" She sat back down in her chair properly and looked at Ayana.

"What? No!" Ayana turned away to hide her blush. "... we're just friends, ok?" Tammy scoffed and immediately caught Ayana's attention. She stared at her questioningly before Tammy spoke again.

"Just friends my ass, I saw what you were looking at while he left." Tammy sat back crossing her legs and arms, Ayana knew she was right and even if she wasn't, there wasn't any way for her to prove otherwise.

* * *

"Hey, I heard you guys were stuck on night watch duty so I-" Tammy stopped in her tracks. She looked down at Javik and Ayana who were making out and had yet to notice her presence. She let out a cough and Ayana pulled away from Javik as if she had been burned then stared at Tammy with wide eyes. "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Uhh... We were just... It's not." Ayana became a babbling mess, suddenly shy in front of her friend. Tammy shook her head and shoved the food rations she brought into Javik's hands before sitting down between the two.

"I thought you two were only friends. Or is that how protheans pass the time?" Not even Javik had anything to say, opting to grip at his rifle and look away. "... I'm interrupting a moment here aren't I?" Tammy asked looking at Ayana who could only respond by gaping her mouth. "Fine, fine I'm going. I'll go get my own watch spot... a spot with hookers and ... and quasar five!" Tammy stood up and walked off back into camp leaving behind two very shocked protheans who kept silent the rest of the night.


End file.
